


Meeting Mother

by stupid_drawings



Series: Auto-Correct [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Auto Correct, Embedded Images, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ends up having to meet Sherlock's mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Finally adding another to the series! No worries, there will be more. I am just easily sidetracked from writing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
